Come Back To Me
by AngelLove
Summary: Well i'm pretty new to FF7(at least fanfiction wise) but here's a little story I made first attempt at romance so don't bite my head please.


Come Back To Me…

Her eyes flew open, and she opened her mouth, her lips forming the word, "I". Her brain was sending her signals to say the last 3 words that she had been about to say before she was stopped. Water filled her lungs and she quickly realized the mistake she had made. Choking, she began waving her arms madly, swimming furiously to the water's surface. After a moment, she broke through the water, splashing everywhere. Her head and shoulders came into view looking almost triumphant, as if she had defied death. Letting out a long, ragged breath, she quickly swam the short distance to the shore.   
Reaching it, she leaned her weight forwards, supporting her weight on the shore. She began choking, coughing up the water she had inhaled. After a moment, she pulled herself out of the water with weak arms. She breathed in deeply, trying to calm her spinning head and center herself.   
One word kept coming to mind.  
Cloud.  
Cloud...., she thought dimly. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back. Things were flashing through her mind, but they were dim her memories couldn't just go…she needed something to hold on to. Something to remember.  


__

Looking out from a carnival ride at the flashing lights…. 

A promise. "Cloud, someday you think we'll get to ride the Highwind?"  
"Look forward to it."  
An image...so blurry...T-The Highwind? 

Someone on a bike. Driving calmly, in control, defending himself with a sword against…soldiers? I can't see his face...so dark, so blurry...can't see...   
Warm, glowing blue eyes.  
Spiky blond eyes.  
Gentle smile.  
Cloud, she thought.  
She felt a sense of peace come over her.  
"Cloud…"   
Collapsing to the ground, and seeing nothing but darkness…

Upon waking up Aeris , realized she was still wet from coming out of the cold crystalline pool of water. 

"Cloud"...? she whispered to herself. 

She was so cold, shivering wanting desperately to hold on to someone, something, it didn't matter right now.

"I feel so alone...I need you...Cloud." Aeris thought to herself , curling herself into a ball 

Meanwhile...

***********

"Cloud?", Cloud"? "CLOUD!?" "Wake up! You bonehead!" Yuffie exclaimed while shaking Cloud senselessly. 

"Huh?…What?" Cloud said partially awake 

"You've been asleep all day ya know? Yuffie said with hands on her hips 

"Really?...What time is it?" Cloud yawned. 

"2:30 you bum!" "Now get your lazy-ass up!" Yuffie said snatching the blanket off of Cloud. 

"What are you?" My mother!?" Cloud said a little agitated 

"Hmm" Well, I'm close." "You can't take care of yourself, you're always sleepin till clock nothing (sigh)..."I don't know what to do with you." Yuffie said getting ready to leave Cloud's room. 

"Yeah, but recently It's been hard to get to sleep lately...feels like someone's calling me or something...Cloud said with a little confusion in his voice. 

"Calling you?" Yuffie said turning to face Cloud. 

"Yeah,...it's a she...b-but...nah it couldn't be..." Cloud said shaking a thought from his head 

"Aeris...?" Yuffie asked 

Cloud was silent 

"Oh, Cloud...we all miss her b-but we've got to move on. Yuffie said taking a seat next to Cloud. 

"Yeah, I know...but for some reason I just can't shake her off." Cloud said looking at the ceiling of the Highwind. 

"Hmm,...Cloud?" "May I ask you something? " Yuffie said with a slight smile. 

"Go ahead...Cloud said resting his head on his hand. 

"Did you ever...well love Aeris?" Yuffie almost seemed to whisper as she looked at her feet. 

Cloud gave her a confused look. 

"I-I don't know Yuffie...all I know is that she made me happy...she helped me see the light ya know? " "If it weren't for Aeris...I probally wouldn't have even tried to help save the Earth. " Cloud said looking at the floor 

"Cloud...? 

Cloud looked at the young girl, sapphire eyes gleaming. 

"I have an idea...why don't we go to Tifa's new bar in Corel." Yuffie said trying to change the subject 

"Huh?" Cloud said bewildered 

"I-I'm sorry it's just this is starting to sound alot like Titanic..." Yuffie said with her jaspered colored eyes getting glassy. 

Cloud chuckled to himself. 

"It's ok Yuff, a little fresh air might do me some good." Cloud said getting up to stretch. 

"Awe, my little Cloudy is starting to grow up." Yuffie said giggling. 

"Cloudy?" Cloud asked. 

"Yeah, it's my pet name for ya." Yuffie joked 

"Hmm..." Cloud said scratching his head. 

"Oh!, you'd probably want your girlfriend to call you that huh?" Yuffie said with mock anger 

"Yuffie, please..." Cloud said heading to the bathroom. 

********************* 

Aeris staggered to her feet only to fall again. She was like a newborn calf...feeling weak and feeble. 

"I-I've got to make it...I need to see you again....Cloud." Aeris said summoning all of her strength 

She knelt down in prayer stance, clasping her hands together. 

"P-Pulse...Of Life." Aeris whispered to herself 

A magnificent blue light, shined down upon Aeris. She could feel herself being revitalized, all the pain that had been their was gone. Once the light disappeared she dusted herself off and tried to fix her messed up loose hair. 

She walked out of the City of The Ancients, taking one last look as she headed towards the Highwind... 

End Part One 

Yeah this was probably pretty dumb, but I was bored and needed something to do, my first FF7 post so you know…


End file.
